A joining technique is known in which two parts are to be joined to each other in an area in which one part is lying on the other, such that the joining seam for connecting the two parts has to be produced through the part lying on top, wherein the relative position of the two parts with respect to each other is usually determined by gauging the parts and gauging the positions of the two parts relative to each other in the joining position.
Once the two parts are calibrated in their joining position in the joining station, on energy beam can travel a predetermined joining trajectory along the joining contour and join the two parts, wherein the joining seam may be placed in a position in which a secure and permanent connection between the workpiece parts is not ensured, for example due to the accumulation of permitted production tolerances on the workpiece parts. These faulty workpieces can be detected by quality control and filtered out or submitted for reworking. This additional process step takes time and therefore increases costs.
DE 10 2007 062 535 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses a method for joining two workpiece parts using a beam, wherein a joining contour on a lower workpiece part is concealed by an upper workpiece part, such that the joining seam for joining the lower workpiece part and upper workpiece part has to be placed without being able to monitor in-line whether the joining seam has been correctly placed. The method includes gauging and aligning the workpiece parts before beginning the process of joining using a beam.
Gauging and aligning each workpiece is time-consuming and can therefore for example prolong a cycle time in a production line. This prolonged cycle time leads to a lower throughput per unit time and therefore increases costs.